Fases de la memoria
by May-chi
Summary: Atención - Fijación - Almacenamiento - Evocación - Olvido. Todo desde el punto de vista de Neji en su relación con Tenten. A/U


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A:** Ahhhh dulce inspiración que me llegas en medio del trabajo, eres de lo peor porque cuando más necesito estar concentrada, te apareces.

Sé que pueden existir ciertos parecidos con películas, libros y yó-que-sé…. Déjenme decirles que esto es producto de mi vida diaria.

Así que a leer se ha dicho y si no gracias por participar al menos.

_P.D: _se dice que el olvido entra como una fase más de la memoria, porque ayuda a desechar información innecesaria.

May-chi

_**FASES DE LA MEMORIA**_

_I. Atención II. Fijación_

Gris

Al comienzo todo era gris, uniforme y lineal. Con horarios, reglas y lineamientos, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Sin lugar a dudas un mundo completamente cuadrado y este mundo era el lugar donde vivía Neji Hyugga.

A él no lo incomodaba, tampoco estaba a gusto, solo se había acomodado. A sus 12 años, estaba consciente de su papel en el mundo, las expectativas que se esperaba de él y cómo debía manejarse en este mundo.

Un poco cruel y sobrio para un chico tan joven, no?

Nada llamaba su atención, todo formaba parte de la misma masa gris. Días y días infinitos de color gris.

Entonces todo cambió.

Fue súbito, sorpresivo e increíblemente doloroso. El primer color que apareció y cambió su mundo fue el café.

Café como el suelo donde se estrelló, café como el color de la tierra que se encontraba en su ropa, manos y rodillas, y café como el color de cabello del idiota que lo tiró tan bruscamente al suelo. Se levantó del suelo esperando (obviamente) una disculpa del perpetrador, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue una vista de su espalda mientras este se perdía en el patio de juego.

Desde ese entonces el café pasó a ser parte de su mundo, al principio como una molestia representada en un chico con el cabello corto, un curita en su mejilla, camisas y pantalones baratos y una eterna sonrisa. Que siempre estaba jugando al fútbol, derrochando demasiada energía y pasando de largo de él.

Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer los colores, ahora ya no solo era café.

Ahora existía el verde, como las marcas en sus brazos, piernas y ojo producto de la pelea que tuvo con ese chico para que aprendiera a disculparse, lástima que Neji aprendió también que él peleaba bastante bien.

Azul como el cielo que los acompañaba mientras jugaban en la cancha de fútbol y le demostraba a ese muchacho engreído su lugar. Verde como el pasto en el que se había estrellado contra su compañero, quedando él encima.

Y el color más importante Rojo.

Rojo como el que cubría sus mejillas y las de su compañero mientras descubría que él no era él sino ella.

Ese día un nombre quedó fijado en su memoria contra todo pronóstico.

Tenten Ama

_II. Codificación - III. Almacenamiento_

La mente humana es maravillosa, día a día recibimos millones de datos que se compilan a través de nuestros sentidos y son codificados bajo el nombre de categorías y esquemas mentales.

Lo que nos lleva al momento actual, ahora Neji había no solo cambiado su concepto de Tenten, sino que se habían hecho amigos porque curiosamente él descubrió algo increíble.

Tenten era una chica sin ser una chica. Pero para que entiendan de mejor manera la situación es necesario ver el esquema mental del Hyugga.

Nombre: Tenten Ama

Género: femenino

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1.50 cm

Color de piel: blanca

Color de cabello: Café

Estatus: MEJOR AMIGO/A

Tenten no era como las otras chicas, ciertamente lo único femenino en ella era el uniforme del colegio (al estilo marinero - sexista según su amiga). En los cuatro años que llevaban de conocerse nunca la había visto llorar o deshacerse por cualquier cursilería que les gustaba a las otras chicas. Era tan buena en los deportes como cualquier chico de su edad, no importaba lo difícil ni el sacrificio que tuviera que hacer siempre daba lo mejor de sí mima. Y el punto más importante él podía ser él mismo sin que ella le echara flores encima o intentara convertirlo en uno de esos personajes cursis de novela rosa.

Definitivamente todo estaba perfecto en ese momento. Lo que Neji no sabía es que los esquemas pueden cambiarse y en efecto nuevamente su mundo cambió cuando por accidente entró a la habitación de Tenten sin haber tocado primero.

Toda su información cambio nuevamente

Nombre: Tenten Ama

Género: femenino

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1.50cm

Color de piel: blanca

Color de cabello: Café

Características físicas: cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, grandes pechos, abdomen plano, piernas torneadas

Estatus: INDEFINIDO

Luego de ese incidente las cosas cambiaron, sabía que Tenten era una chica, no solo por pertenecer a ese género sino porque ahora su comportamiento cambió. Los sonrojos que aparecían en sus mejillas cuando se minimizaba la distancia física entre ambos; su figura se torno más delicada y llena de curvas; incluso ya no olía como un chico, todo su cuerpo gritaba chica.

Y en ese momento Neji comprendió algo importante.

Tenten era una chica – sin ser chica cerca de ser mujer

Él era un chico – hormonado a punto de estallar

Entonces todo su esquema cambio, él no quería que ella fuera su amiga, había sido la mejor que se pudiera pedir. Sin embargo ahora solo quería darle todo (amor sin lugar a dudas ahogado por las hormonas) y que ella fuera solo suya (pura enseñanza Hyugga). Y si quería que eso sucediera debía cambiar todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Quisiera decir que su primer beso (el de ambos de hecho) fue suave y lleno de afecto, lástima que las hormonas ganaron y fue inevitable que existiera una que otra deslizada de sus manos por el cuerpo de ella (que aceptó gustosamente, no malentiendan). Un beso lleno de amor-deseo-desesperación-inexperiencia-saliva, correspondido (lo mejor de todo), y ahora dejemos a ese par disfrutar mientras ahora echamos un nuevo vistazo al esquema mental de Neji.

Nombre: Tenten Ama

Género: femenino

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1.50cm

Color de piel: blanca

Color de cabello: Café

Características físicas:

Labios grandes y carnosos – deliciosos al morder

Cintura estrecha – ambos brazos pueden envolverlo fácilmente

Caderas anchas – lo que implica un gran trasero (será analizado más adelante)

Grandes pechos – se pueden sentir con facilidad a través del uniforme (comprar un suéter grande que los oculte)

Abdomen plano – que hace más obvio su gran "personalidad"

Piernas torneadas – ideales para un gran agarre

Estatus: FUTURA SEÑORA HYUGGA

Los esquemas son maravillosos nos permiten poner al mundo en categorías, para así, no tener tanta información en nuestra cabeza y volvernos locos en el proceso.

Pero eso ahora representaba un ligero problema para el Hyugga porque ahora toda, bueno casi toda la población masculina, representaba al enemigo, bueno eso será un tema para otro día.

Continuemos con lo nuestro.

Han pasado muchos años y las cosas tomaron su rumbo, Neji y Tenten salieron durante toda su vida escolar, incluyendo la universidad. Él se volvió un exitoso arquitecto, fundando su propia compañía H&A. Ella optó por una carrera en la rama de la medicina convirtiéndose en enfermera, actualmente jefa de enfermeras del mejor hospital de la ciudad. Y como todo buen Hyugga, Neji decidió que ya era hora de dar el gran paso, que le tomó como 5 intentos fallidos y una visita al hospital, antes de conseguir el gran sí.

Ahora nos encontramos en el hogar de Neji y Tenten Hyugga (casados hace 8 años y orgullosos padres hace 5), pasando como todos, un tiempo en familia.

El invierno ese año había llegado con fuerza, tanto así que habían decretado estado de alerta obligando a quedarse a todos en casa hasta que pasara.

Neji disfrutaba de una agradable taza de café mientras leía el periódico, a su derecha se encontraba su hija Kana dando ligeros sorbos a su leche mientras observaba a su padre a través de la pared de papel periódico intentando de alguna manera copiar a su padre, lástima que su concentración no duraba más de dos minutos, entonces los vio, en una gran funda transparente de plástico y con el dibujo de un oso polar.

Grandes y blancos, tenían un nombre chistoso que no podía pronunciar y recordaba que su madre los ponía en la leche, volviéndola más deliciosa.

Entonces Kana sonrió y tomó la funda, lástima que estaba cerrada, miró a su padre en busca de ayuda pero se topó con la gran pared de papel. En este caso todo niño hubiera llamado a su padre por ayuda, sin embargo estamos hablando de Kana Hyugga (futura genio de la familia), le daría una sorpresa a su padre mostrándole lo genial que podía ser.

Tomó las puntas de la funda y empezó a tirar de ellas (no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero lo había visto varias veces de sus padres, qué tan difícil podía ser?), lástima que a pesar de todo seguía teniendo cinco años. Debido a la fuerza la funda se resbaló de sus manos provocando la caída del gran muro de papel junto con el gran diluvio en los pantalones de su padre.

Neji al sentir el café en sus pantalones gritó delante de su hija (quién no estaba acostumbrada a semejante trato) provocando el llanto de la misma y que se escondiera debajo de la mesa.

Para cuando Tenten llegó a la cocina se encontró con la escena más surrealista de su vida.

Su marido se encontraba de en cuatro patas (con una gran mancha café en sus pantalones) bajo la mesa mientras intentaba consolar a su hija que se encontraba encogida sobre sí misma y balbuceaba algo sobre unas cosas esponjosas.

No se necesitaba ser genio para descubrir lo que había pasado. Entonces su mirada se topó con el periódico que se encontraba abandonado en el piso. Tuvo una idea.

Neji se encontraba en estado de pánico, nunca le había gritado a su hija y peor nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera. Había intentado de todo para calmarla, desde usar el método Hyugga (seguro los cavernícolas fueron criados de esa manera) hasta rogarle a su hija para que saliera de debajo de la mesa. En ese momento sintió un pinchazo en su oreja derecha, se regresó dispuesto a descargar toda su frustración contra el perpetrador y en el suelo se encontró con un avión de papel, entonces fijó su mirada en su noble esposa que sonreía con complicidad.

De pronto una lluvia de aviones de papel inundó la cocina, calmando a la pequeña Hyugga, cuando las lágrimas dejaron sus ojos se topó con la cara de su padre. Estaba muy asustada y antes de que volviera su muro de llanto la mano de su padre se posó en su mejilla retirando los rastros de lágrimas, finalmente la niña cedió y salió de su guarida.

Se encontraron con su madre con dos tazas de chocolate y esas cosas blancas que flotaban en el.

Ese día Neji aprendió dos cosas

El café es bueno pero mejor es la leche con chocolate y mejora aún si tiene mashmellow.

El periódico sirve para informarse pero es mejor si se utiliza para armar aviones de papel que curan el corazón

Cada día se aprendía algo nuevo.

_IV. Evocación - Olvido_

Empezó con cosas simples, como en dónde había dejado las llaves, o en qué día estaban, el número de años que llevaban casados (50 en ese instante). Pero con el paso de los meses fue en aumento, a veces se enredaba mientras hablaba, otras olvidaba como se leía una palabra.

Y siempre había una excusa para justificarlo, los años, el estrés de la vida, que no prestaba demasiada atención a las cosas, que era su manera de ser.

Las cosas cambiaron el momento en que se quemó las manos al olvidar que la tetera estaba caliente. Mientras estaban en el hospital se les acercó el neurólogo y la realidad no pudo evitarse más.

Alzheimer

Por primera vez en su vida Neji Hyugga lloraba al ver como su esposa se desaparecía delante de sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para salvarla.

Fueron cinco años de lucha entre terapia, apoyo y medicinas para mantenerla a su lado. El psicólogo le explicó que lo primero en irse era lo más cercano (como el nombre de sus nietos o lo que comió esa mañana), seguía con lo que había aprendido (parecía mentira que ya no supiera distinguir la p de la q) hasta finalmente alcanzar lo más profundo de su memoria (entonces lo último en irse sería él). Y así es como pasó, intentó por todos los medios mantener al amor de su vida junto a él.

Y fue una mañana de octubre cuando supo que la batalla estaba perdida.

Siguiendo con la rutina (que no debía cambiarse por nada) al levantarse, mientras hacía el gesto de darle el beso de los buenos días, ella lo esquivó mirándolo completamente asustada. Fue cuestión de tiempo, ella estaba lejos en un lugar al que no podía llegar.

Los siguientes meses en el hospital fueron los más duros en tantos años. En esos momentos solía recordar.

Café – como un chico molesto con un curita en su cara

Chica – sin ser chica siendo mujer

De mashmellow y periódico – con la sonrisa más bella.

Diciéndole adiós y prometiendo verse pronto.

Siguiendo el curso de la enfermedad sucedió lo inevitable, ella se fue y lo dejó a él. Ahora Neji espera ese momento, cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, posando su atención en los recuerdos para fijarlos y codificarlos en su corazón para que cuando la pena lo invada evocarlos y así no olvidar los recuerdos.


End file.
